Healing Terreille
by bells
Summary: After the purge. Terreille. Original characters. Rated for some mature themes and discussions. Ye be warned all who enter here.
1. Default Chapter

Healing Terreille

Chapter 1, Final Revision

August 10th, 2004

No one saw it coming. Not Dorothea, the self-titled High Priestess of Hayll, her tame coven, or the rest of the Blood that lived in Terreille. In their hatred and fear of Saeton Daemon Sadiablo and his two sons, Lucivar and Daemon, the Blood of the Light Realm had failed to look beyond them to the real threat in Kaeleer. They forgot about Witch and what it meant to be dreams made flesh.

They forgot how to honour the Darkness and they forgot what they were meant to be. They forgot the title "caretakers of the land" was more than just empty words. They forgot that the Queens were the hearts of the lands they ruled and the courts that existed around them.

They forgot everything about what they were and let themselves be led by lies and half-truths spun by a Black Widow to ensnare their minds. They could see what was happening but were helpless to prevent the bedding of young witches only to see them rise, shattered and sealed away from themselves. By the time they were done forgetting, the way back had been lost and the few who yearned for a different life mourned the loss without knowing why.

When Witch spiralled down into the abyss and gathered her strength, she released it against the Blood and spared no one. The only hope and salvation seen that night was provided by the demon dead, blood singing to the blood, like to like. A remnant was saved but the cost was the entire population of the Dark Realm. The High Lord of Hell and sole survivor did not count himself lucky to have missed that final glorious battlefield.

When it was done, very few Blood were left alive and whole. The Dark Court was dissolved and Kaeleer's heart hung between life and death, with the kindred calling her desperately back to life. The Taint was finally gone and the Blood could start healing.

In Kaeleer, the Queens temporarily left their courts and travelled the land, aiding those areas devastated by the Purge and singing the land awake. Little Terreille was abandoned and the survivors found new homes in other courts and provinces. The kindred retreated to their territories but did not seal them. The portals were guarded and life continued.

What Jaenelle had failed to stop, however, was the further deterioration of Terreille. When she unleashed her dark strength, the ones who suffered the most were the Darker Jewelled Blood and the higher castes; the ones controlled by Dorothea. Without the strong Queens to tame the aggressive Warlord Princes and sing the land awake, the Blood society began to dissolve into anarchy. The rampaging males who craved service but didn't know how to without harming what they yearned to protect ended up destroying many of the remaining young Queens and witches brave enough to form courts.

Adrift in a world where they had no clue what they were supposed to be, the Blood longed for the days of Dorothea's rule because it was something they knew and understood. Years passed and the Terreille that Dorothea and Hekatah had created began to reemerge. Males were still controlled and dominated by females they didn't necessarily want to serve but were no longer ringed. Young females rose from their Virgin Nights able to wear their Jewels but lacked the confidence and knowledge to form a strong court when they came of age. Sealed away from Kaeleer by the guarded portals, no help was forthcoming and the realms remained oblivious to one another.

Through it all, the land howled in pain and rage, crying out for help. Lost amide the cacophony of the everyday struggle for life, its cries went unheeded and the land began to slip away.

_A word from the author:_

_Okay, so I know I said I wasn't going to post anything until I had a ton of chapters done, but I can't do it. :$ -- me being embarrassed. I need people's opinions. Better? Worse? Should I bother continuing or do you guys prefer the old version?_

_Pretty much what I did was explain a few things better and start it a different way. As well as the notable inclusion of a new character who's going to be pretty important. You'll meet her next chapter. See if you can figure out who it is. ;)_

_So my problem last time, was that I couldn't really explain the "evil" characters without saying, whoops! Jaenelle screwed up and didn't REALLY remove the taint like we all thought. This new explanation is what I ALWAYS planned on writing, but couldn't figure out how to say it. So yah, hope that clears up the confusion on why I'm doing this. Oh yah, I also had a really neat idea for another DJT story but didn't have the time to write it, so now I'm just kinda including it in this one. :D they were the essential characters I needed but hadn't written in._

_No guarantees on when the next chapter is coming out, but they normally come out in two chapters spate so look for that in about two weeks or so. At least, that's how long they take to be written and proof read adequately. Add another week for betaing and that puts it at about three weeks. Sorry. :( _

_On that note, a big shout out goes to my beta, Avery/Foxfire for being the bestest beta ever. ;) She's got several stories on this site, all of them fantastic. Her current one is about Wilhemina although my favorites are her short stories that are sort of a SLIGHT continuation of the novels without being fulfledge stories. Really neat._

_Anywho, gotta run, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!!!_

_P.S. if any one wants to read or compare this story to the old version, just let me know and I'll email it to you. All 18 chapters as you request. This is for new readers who might be curious about how I'm trying to improve. All suggestions welcome and please review!! _

_Later_

_Bells/Robyn_


	2. Chapter 2

Healing Terreille

Chapter 2, Revised

August 10th, 2004

It happened in the still of the morning as light crept across the ground towards the large manor house. Jillian's bright green eyes flashed open and pierced the gloom of her large room. She grabbed her head and whimpered in pain. _Why was the room spinning? _

Somewhere down the hall Jillian could hear her younger sister calling for their mother and felt a brief surge of envy. At seventeen, she was six years older than her closest sister and was far past the age when she could creep to her mother's bedroom across the hall for comfort. Instead, she buried her head beneath the pillow and tried to ignore the roaring in her ears.

For comfort as well as the security its presence offered her, Jillian called in her birthright Summer-Sky Jewel. She clenched it hard in her hand and revelled in the feel of the sharp edges cutting into the palm of her hand. With its presence, the roaring in her ears dimmed while the spinning lost some of its intensity. She sighed in relief at the brief respite and tried to create a ball of witchlight to illuminate her room. A hitch appeared in her breathing when nothing happened. Creating a witch light was something she had been doing since she was a child and it had never failed her.

Unaware of what had woken her besides the odd spinning and roaring noise and to frightened to fall back asleep, Jillian cowered in bed and resolved to wait for morning before leaving to find out what was happening. Her fingers played absentmindedly with her Jewel, their movements tense and jerky, betraying Jillian's mounting anxiety. She opened her inner barriers and tried to feel the air around her. Below her, something stirred in the abyss.

In an instant the spinning returned with a new ferocity and Jillian fought to not throw up. Abandoning dignity, she began to scream but her voice was lost in the turbulence as everyone else on the estate began to scream as well. Doors banged against the stone walls of the corridors and there were shouts for loved ones and warriors. Jillian could hear her mother shout her name as she cried out for her daughters. Cut off from Craft by the Witch storm, someone began banging on Jillian's door, increasing her terror.

Between one roar and the next, everything went still. The banging on Jillian's door ceased and panting from a brief but intense exertion was the loudest sound in the entire house. Tears coursed down Jillian's cheeks and her eyes were shut tight.

Beginning low but gradually gaining intensity and volume, a howl shook the silence as Witch's spell erupted from the abyss. A dark power rolled across the land searching hungrily. It swept through the manor house like a vicious predator, feeding as it travelled. Whipping around a corner, it spied another victim frozen in shock in front of a door that she had been banging on. It pounced with great relish, coursing up and down the entire length of the witch's body, ending in her Jewels. Flexing like a muscle, the power shattered the Opal Jewel and consumed its strength. Finished, it turned towards the door, paused, and moved on.

Inside, Jillian heard nothing. Unaware of her mother's sudden demise, her eyes stared raptly at the ebony grey mist that swirled around her like a cocoon, flashing with occasional bursts of a dark black colour. Whispered words played in the mist and barely reached her ears. She cocked her head to the side so she could hear better and leaned forward mesmerized by the dark chorus of voices.

"And the Blood will sing to the Blood. Like to like. Our strength will anchor the living." And beneath it all, a howl of rage, pain and celebration. Jillian smiled.

It took several minutes before she noticed that someone, or something, was watching her. A shadowy figure, formed of the mist, stared at her with sapphire eyes that glowed eerily in the gray morning light. Beside it, a second figure, more solid, materialized. The idle movements of his wings stirred the mist around Jillian. A dark psychic smell floated past her nose and she breathed deeply of the rich scent. The room began to revolve around the two figures. They smiled.

"Hello Jillian."

She swallowed hard and stared at them with a mixture of horror and fascination, much like a cat wanting to play with water yet fearing to get wet. The mist parted slightly and for an instant she could hear screaming from a distance. But the owner of the sapphire eyes began to speak and the sounds were lost in the midnight darkness of her voice.

When the screaming began in the court of Queen Melena, it went unnoticed in a dark room on the far side of the estate. With a stout wooden door and a variety of locks and shields, the youngest occupant of the room had already been screaming for what seemed like hours when the dark wave rolled across the realm of Terreille.

Tears streamed down her face and her hands gripped the cords binding her wrists until her knuckles glared white against the pale blue bed sheets. Occasionally a muffled sob would escape past the gag in her mouth but for the most part, she was silent and removed, her cries long since silenced by fists.

On top of her, the second man in a room full of Warlords was grunting as he pumped away, his hips ramming into hers and leaving bruises. The aroma of sweat and sex filled the air while her eyes rolled in her head.

"Hey! Wanna finish up there Brackus? The rest of us would like a turn too!" Raucous laughter filled the room while hungry eyes devoured the small form on the bed.

Deep in the abyss, Gamina barely registered the feel of the eyes on her naked body before she was quickly reabsorbed with the struggle to remain unbroken. Every thrust on top of her was mirrored by an attack on her inner barriers that brought her closer to the web separating her mind from the abyss. Once they broke through her inner barriers or pushed her through the web, her Jewels and mind would shatter, leaving her sealed away from her inner strength, unable to perform anything but basic Craft.

With one final long shudder of release, Brackus collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. His rancid breath blew across her face but she didn't notice. The sounds of shuddering sobs and gasps for breath filled the abyss as Gamina hovered mere inches from a bright purple web. By stretching out her arm slightly, she would be able to touch the barrier before her. She shivered and delicately smoothed down a strand that had sprung loose from the wall. A couple more appeared frayed and ready to break but there was nothing she could do. Her Jewels were drained and she was exhausted from the constant battle to remain whole.

Smiling wickedly at his companions, the next Warlord in the room stepped towards the bed and lowered his breeches. Moments later, Gamina started to moan softly as the thrusting restarted. Strands began to snap as she was pushed into the Web. The force was immense and pain thudded through her body.

"No!" she screamed in anguish, helpless to prevent her own breaking. A roaring sound filled her ears and the walls wobbled.

"NO!" the abyss shouted back.

Below Gamina and barely visible, a mist was forming and rising fast. It blew through the spaces in a black web and seemed to climb the walls. At its centre, a shadowy figure was distinguishable by two points of a blue summer-sky colour shining in the dark. Looking upwards, the figure spotted Gamina and blue transformed to sapphire as its attention shifted focus.

Screaming in terror, Gamina renewed her struggles to push away from the web and leave the abyss. Her arms flailed wildly but the force pushing her through the web kept her pinned. Weak from her exertion and panting from the effort, Gamina lay on the web and felt tears roll down her cheeks and fall. A tendril of mist swept across her face and she shivered with apprehension, too exhausted to scream anymore.

Looking down, brown eyes met sapphire.

Gamina made a quick decision in desperation and prayed to the Darkness.

"Help me," she whispered, her voice a soft sigh hovering in the air between them.

They continued to stare at one another for what seemed like an eternity and then the mysterious woman nodded her head slowly. Gamina breathed a sigh of relief. A watery smile crossed her face and she closed her eyes, trusting the stranger explicitly without knowing why.

Mist seeped between the holes of the web and around the prone figure of Gamina. From thechasm walls, strings of ebony webbing sprung free and intertwined themselves with the few remaining purple strands. Gamina sighed again in relief as the pressure she had been feeling eased with every new strand. A serene smile crossed her face and she snuggled into the webbing, feeling safe and comfortable for the first time in many weeks.

The figure touched her lightly on the head and passed through the web, continuing her journey upwards. Lying on her back, Gamina watched her spring from the abyss and unleash her strength, fascinated by the sight of the mist spilling over the edges of the chasm walls. Gamina knew that she was safe, cocooned in webbing made by a very talented witch.

A serene smile crossed her face as she felt the spell hit the small room. The screams of pain and the pleas for mercy helped ease the throbbing in her body. The stench of urine filled the air as bowels released. The current man on top of her hit the floor and tried to crawl away but his Jewels and mind were destroyed before he could move more than a half a foot. Blood was everywhere but Gamina didn't mind. She detested the décor in the room anyway.

Chuckling quietly in the sudden stillness, the images of the abyss flickering in front of her, she rolled over and placed her feet cautiously on the slippery floor. With every step she took towards the door, a shaft of pain shot through her body. She gritted her teeth and endured, content to be whole and still able to wear her Jewels. A quick assessment of her body reassured her that none of the damage was permanent and despite a few tender weeks, she would heal fully.

Opening the door, Gamina took one last look at the mutilated corpses. Gone were the faces that had tormented her. Gone were the spirits of the men who thought they had to destroy strong Queens to protect themselves. Gone to the Darkness or to hell, Gamina didn't care. Without a trace of regret of glee, she turned around and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The world belongs to Anne Bishop but the characters are mine.

**Terreille**

**10 years after the purge**

Jillian stepped off the landing platform and rubbed at her eyes with the palms of her hands. Her greenish-blue eyes were darkened by exhaustion and a complex mix of emotions, their normal vibrancy muted. Her entire run-down appearance was a testimony to the difficulties she had faced recently in the past few years.

In front of her, a valley of pine and maple trees lay cradled between two large mountains still covered in a thin layer of snow that had yet to melt despite the warm spring weather. Just above and to the left of the ridge of rocks that spanned the distance between the mountains and served as the valley's northern border, the sun was setting in a magnificent display of orange and red.

Near the center of the valley, a small house stood in a glade. Behind it, a small stone wall encircled what appeared to be a garden, overgrown with vegetation that was a mixture of weeds and neglected vegetables. The absence of smoke from the chimney led Jillian to the conclusion that no one currently inhabited the small dwelling and the only reason it still stood was because it was constructed from stone. A quick search using a psychic thread confirmed that Jillian was the only Blood in the nearby area.

The valley lay quiet and undisturbed as dusk shifted gradually towards night.

But despite the picturesque quality of the scene before her, Jillian's eyes were drawn to the tiny details that exposed the lie of the quaint valley.

Trees that had almost no leaves despite it being late spring. Mountains that clung tenaciously to their winter mantles. Birds that sang more quietly and less frequently because they were losing their joy in living.

And beneath it, something quieter than a voice but no less powerful for its lack of

substance, that cried out for a release from pain.

Jillian shuddered and rubbed at her arms. The same as everywhere else.

With no Queen to call its own, the land was fading, drifting away. Back to the darkness and beyond, to a place where it could never be sung back alive. And with it, the creatures that called it home.

Jillian moved forward, stumbling a few steps and stopped next to the boulder that marked the beginning of the path leading down into the valley. Uncertain if she had the energy to make it safely down the mountain in the fading light, she slumped to the ground in the boulder's shadow, content to just be sitting for the moment.

But as she rested on the cold ground, her thoughts twisted and played, pulling her from the rest her body desperately craved.

_Not yet,_ they whispered. _You're not finished yet!_

Jillian whimpered and tossed her head, short brown hair flying into her face. Tears pulled at her eyes. She was so tired and didn't know if she had enough strength left. But the voices would not be satisfied. They yelled and screamed at her, creating such a clamour in her mind that she struggled to her feet and stumbled a few feet away from her resting place.

Resigned to what would happen next, Jillian called in a small plain wooden box and removed the objects inside. Vanishing the box, Jillian carefully peeled back the cloth and stuffed it into her pocket. With greedy eyes, she drank in the sight of the two perfect Jewels in her hand.

Suspended from a golden chain with a broken clasp, one of the Green Jewels had been carved into the shape of a lily by some unknown artist. When she had first seen the Green Jewel that had appeared during her offering to the Darkness many years ago, Jillian had been scared and excited by the depth of its strength. She had spent several hours simply staring at it, adjusting to the dark, rich feel of it, unconcerned by its shape. Since then however, the lily had become her personal symbol, and she took comfort from the Jewel's hard edges and the ties she felt it gave her to past generations of the Blood.

She slipped a ring, companion to the necklace, onto the third finger of her right hand and dangled the chain from her left fist. The Green Jewel swung in the night air, reflecting the last few rays of the sun's light back into the valley. Taking a calming breath and praying to the Darkness for strength, Jillian dove into the abyss and began to gather her strength.

Despite her exhaustion, Jillian enjoyed the feel of the abyss and took her time as she travelled further and further, past the different Jewel strengths. White, Yellow, Tiger Eye, Rose. Past her birthright Summer-sky. As she neared the Green, her leisurely speed slowed and she came to a gentle stop.

Outside the abyss, her face was showing the evidence of channelling that much strength through a physically weary body. Her lips were pressed into a tight line and the clenched fist that held her Jewel shook from effort. As the last bit of the sun slipped beneath the horizon, Jillian wrapped the strength of her Jewels around her mind and cautiously opened all of her barriers, eager to be done the test.

Pain, savage and brutal, slammed into her, pulling at her mind and trying to draw the strength from her Jewels into itself. The land howled, filling her mind with its anguish, bringing tears to her eyes. She dropped to her knees and barely registered the feeling of the tiny rocks slicing through her pants, tearing at her skin.

She gasped aloud and panted heavily in an effort to regain her breath while her mind wobbled from the strain. But past experiences in other sections of Terreille had taught her how to deal with the land's need. Using her Green Jewels as an anchor, she let the pain tear through her without taking root anywhere. If it took root, it would only grow and eventually consume her strength, claiming her for its own.

Gritting her teeth, she tried to block out the pain and focus her thoughts so she could search through the confusion of images and impressions, searching for some indication that the land was not beyond hope, not beyond saving. Like walking headfirst into a strong wind, the task was difficult, but not impossible.

It seemed like hours before she was ready to give up. Sweat had begun to form on her forehead and her body was a mass of tensed muscles. Regret pulsed through her limbs, a familiar sensation that broke her heart a little bit more every time she felt it. Another section of Terreille was dying with no hope of salvation. The tears that had pooled in her eyes began to spill over as Jillian prepared to close her barriers and shut out the land's cries.

But before she could close her barriers entirely, a flicker of something _different_ flashed at her, making her pause in hope. Calling softly to her, it danced out of reach and skipped down into the abyss, tantalizing her senses. Breathing more quickly, Jillian darted after it, trembling with effort. The object of her chase laughed at her, urging her on.

Reaching the level of the Green, Jillian came to a halt and looked around. Her senses strained in all directions as she searched for the flicker. But as she searched, it dawned on her that something was different. And it had nothing to do with the abyss.

Puzzled, Jillian calmed her breathing and listened to the silence surrounding her. Eventually, understanding crossed her face and she smiled in weary delight, finally comprehending what she had been chasing and searching for.

The valley was not beyond saving. It was not dead. Deep down, almost completely sealed away from Jillian's careful search, was a flicker of life that pulsed weakly through the valley. A pulse that had momentarily gathered strength from a Queen's presence and called out for help.

But it was almost gone. If Jillian was going to help it, if she was going to bring it back to life and give it strength, then she needed to do it soon or it would fade away forever beyond her reach. Like the rest of Terreille.

A spasm shot through Jillian's body, pulling her forcibly from the abyss. Closing her barriers, Jillian sprawled forward on the ground, too exhausted to even sit up. She turned her face slightly towards the valley and let out a soft sigh of relief. Before she slipped into the blissful darkness of unconsciousness, one final thought parted the fog that clouded her mind.

_Finally, a place to start the healing._

_**A/N**: Well, finally. Here it is. The third chapter. It might be short and it might not be what you were expecting, but at least it's DONE!!! May I never have to write a third chapter again. The literal bane of my existence. As always, lots of love and thanks to my wonderful beta Foxfire. She tells me my grammar is good all on my own, but I still attribute most of its wonderfulness to her. ;) Also, huge big thanks to my housemate and loyal fan Raiining. After five some renditions spanning over two months, all it took was a little 30 minute brainstorming session with her for me to figure out EXACTLY how to write this chapter. So you should all thank her for the fact that this chapter is somewhat as good as it is._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first two trial chapters. Your support is unbelievable!_

_Also, lots of apologizes if it seems overdramatic. Personally failing of mine but I'm just too relieved it passed the beta test to care right now. :D_

_Enjoy!_

_Luv Bells._


	4. What ho? An update?

_Author's note:_

_Hullo. _

_Ducks as several irate reviewers throw things at her for not updating in awhile. She stammers out excuses but eventually gives up. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter!_

_The world belongs to Anne. The people, to me. No touchy…_

**A valley in Terreille**

"Stupid… stubborn… good-for-nothing… WEED!" With the final shouted word, the tenacious weed released its hold on the ground and sent Jillian flying backwards. With a glare at the offending plant that lay docile at her feet, Jillian rubbed at her behind and winced at the thought of the bruise that would form. Muttering under her breath, she scooped up the plant and tossed it onto the growing pile of things-Jillian-did-not-want-in-her-garden.

Still rubbing at her backside, she limped over to the low stone wall that surrounded her garden, and sat gingerly upon it. A proud smile slid across her face as her eyes roamed over the clearing that she had made her own through hard work and determination. After only a month, she had accomplished quite a bit, and all of it on her own. She tilted her head back and revelled in the feeling of the sun on her face.

But there was still so much left to be done. Repair the lower level windows, fix the front door, dream fondly of indoor plumbing, find more blankets, clothes and food… The list went on and on. Her problem now was finding the time and the knowledge to do it all. She grimaced. None of her training had ever prepared her to live on her own.

And of course, there was her real goal. Healing the land.

If it could even be done.

When she first arrived over a month ago, she had felt so confident because she had found a place to start the healing. With no court following her and no Blood nearby, she could focus her attention on what really mattered, the land. There were no violent emotions and needs pulling at her, interfering with her work and destroying her healing efforts.

Except that she was so busy surviving, she never had any time for healing.

She sighed heavily and took off her straw hat. With a deep breath to center herself, she began a leisurely descent to the depth of her Green Jewels. Tentatively, she sent out a psychic thread to explore the land around her. After only a few moments, she shivered, suddenly chilled despite the warm sun beating down on her head.

The only change she could feel was the land slipping further beyond her reach.

Slapping her hands on her thighs, she climbed to her feet and jammed the hat back on her head. She grabbed the wooden bucket filled with water and liberally splashed the small garden before going into the house.

All she ever did was plan and plan. So for once she would _stop_ planning and just act.

"No time like the present," she said to the stone walls of her kitchen as she stored her bucket and hat beside the back door.

Filled with energy despite a morning spent in the garden, she quickly packed a lunch from her dwindling stores and changed into some cleaner clothes.

_Go to the landen village and pick up more supplies_, she added to her mental list. She didn't have much to trade with, but normally there were a few small tasks she could perform in return for food and supplies. Tasks like simple healings or wards to keep wild animals out of their kitchen gardens.

It was a good thing there were no Blood serving her because they would probably howl with indignation to see a Queen debase herself to such a level. The smile on Jillian's lips vanished and was replaced with a scowl. Even if the landens had not been willing to trade with her, she would have still performed the small bits of Craft that made their lives a little easier. They were as innocent as the land but suffering just as much. Jillian felt nothing but compassion for them.

Besides, they were her only neighbours and there were times she craved the sound of another human's voice.

She glanced once at the quick meal and tools she had gathered before vanishing everything and pulling on her walking shoes. Outside, she raised her right hand with the Green Jewel on it and put a protective shield around the cottage and garden.

She was confident that there were no Blood nearby since the valley was too remote to be of any consequence. But the Winds which ran along the north edge of the valley rim were too close to risk taking any chances.

Satisfied her shields would hold until she came back, Jillian set out into the forest.

He stared at the valley below him and shuddered convulsively. Yes, he thought to himself. He wasn't imagining things. The psychic scent that had pulled him here was not a figment of his imagination as so many other things had been. Figments created from dreams and wishes beyond his control.

He had been wandering the Realm for years now. Searching for something, anything, that would stop his slow slide into the Twisted Kingdom. His once perfectly styled brown hair and tailored black suit were torn and dirtied by the elements. His Opal Jewel swung from a leather band around his neck, the original gold chain lost in some dimly remembered province. The soles of his shoes were worn down to nothing, his feet cut and bleeding although he no longer noticed such things. He had stopped caring about anything except staying sane.

And to stay sane, he needed a bond with a Queen.

_She will be your strength, the grounding force in your life. That's how you'll know that you've found her. A Queen that you can serve._

A lump formed in his throat at the memory and he swallowed hard to get ride of it. The kindly voice echoing in his ears stirred memories that were best left dormant.

_It won't save you immediately. Nothing will. But it will ground you in reality and give you a life line. With that, you can save yourself._

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Down below, he could feel the Queen move through the valley, seeming to wander aimlessly with no shields and no guards.

Protect! Defend! _Serve_!

Need tore through him, pushing a howl up his throat. Visions of shattered chalices and bodies twisted by madness flashed before his eyes. He clenched his jaw and fists, willing himself to maintain control. There was time enough to howl while he slept and lost control of his body.

How he craved the sight of her, the smell of her psychic scent! He wanted to run down and kneel before her, laying his life and his Jewels at her feet. Dominate and be dominated. A shifting dance with her always at the center. He shivered in delight at the thought.

He smiled a half wild smile as savage need coursed through his veins, burning away his exhaustion. His hands curled into fists and he licked his cracked lips.

Little did his Queen realize that today she had gained the first member of her court.

Humming softly, he began to creep down the mountain's side.

_Further Author Notes:_

_**Twilight Arc**: I'm soooo sorry I haven't reviewed yet. Give me to the end of the week and then I'll send you my address so you can send me a letter bomb. By Friday you'll have your review, I promise! (It's sorta half done already. I've READ the chapter, just gotta REVIEW it.)_

_**Daughter of the Night**: It mentions several times in the novels how rare it was to receive an uncut Jewel. But no one ever had one that was cut. Ironic eh? So I thought I'd throw one in for fun. P.S. Surreal's mother had a shaped Jewel but she had it cut like that. I believe it was stag shaped but for the love of god, don't quote me on that. I could be so far off the mark that it hurts._

_**Callie**: Something more? Always open to suggestions. Send me an email…_

_**Raiining**: Next chapter… Gamina's back in the next chapter. The chapter is already in its early stages of revision so another month, month and half should see it posted. (I really hope that comment stays as the joke it was meant to be…I'm hoping chapter 5 will be done within two, possibly three weeks). P.S. I'm supposed to pass on a ton of people's thanks for you helping me with the last chapter. Consider it passed._

_**Riona Neil**: If you look back to the second chapter, I've tweaked a sentence so that it's clearer that Gamina and Jillian are from the same court. Jillian's mother was the Queen of the court while Gamina just lived in the court. More about that later thought. Hope that clears up the confusion. And for all those who wondered, the Ebon-gray Eyrien in the second chapter that's talking to Jillian in the mist, that's Andulvar. I tried, tried and tried again, but there was no way to make it clearer than I did. So I'm stating it. :D I was trying to get across the whole Demon Dead saving the living with their strength sorta thing… Ah well. Maybe one day I'll get it right…_

_**Aqualonde**: This comment sorta goes for everybody who read the last version… I'm pretty sure you all recognize the guy from the previous version, but please, beyond that, don't make any assumptions. I'm changing a lot of things here so just put the other version from your mind. Yes, same name, caste and rank. Anything else? Wait and see…(but just so we're clear, it's doubtful)_

_I think that's about it except for the usual huge, gigantic, big, large (ran out of descriptors) hug and thank you to my beta Foxfire. I grovel at her feet for the wonder that she is…Please, grovel with me. _

_P.S. I'll try not to do these long author notes at the end of every chapter… maybe every second or third though… hope you enjoyed!_

_P.P.S. I know the indoor plumbing thing is hard to swallow, but actually, modern conveniences are scattered throughout the novels. So while I cringe, I'm too lazy to try and put it any other way. _

_P.P.P.S. I refer to the Invisible Ring for most of my thoughts centered around this world. Why? Because I think it was the most detailed book of the lot when it comes to the way the Realm of Terreille worked. Just FYI if you are looking for any evidence that supports the ideas in my story._

_Later,_

_luv bells_


End file.
